After He Met Her
by wolffaegisboiii
Summary: Though they no longer shared a life force, they could still not live without each other. PLEASE FINISH THE GAME BEFORE READING THIS. MASSIVE SPOILERS. (Pyra/Rex)
1. Tracing Back

Chapter I: Tracing Back

About a week had passed since Rex, Pyra and the rest of the crew had arrived in Elysium. Zeke, Pandoria and Turters went back to Tantal, Morag and Brighid had gone back to Mor Ardain, Tora and Poppi were in Gormott, and Nia and Dromarch had begun exploring the new continent.

Rex's role as leader of the Garfront mercenaries was going to make him constantly busy, organizing teams to help refugees from the cities destroyed by Malos' attacks. But before that, he wanted to relax for a bit. And Alrest couldn't really blame him. He had been through a lot in only a short time. Finally, he could rest and be with her, the girl he had gone on such a grand journey with and had come to fall in love with. Now that he had settled back in Fonsett, he wanted to go talk to his parents at their graves again.

"Hey Mum, Dad" said Rex. "We made it. I promised Pyra that I would take her here and I finally did it. I… Mum, Dad, I love her. We've been through so much together. She's perfect, and I know you would think so too."

Pyra, kneeling on the ground with Rex and holding his hand, blushed. She knew how he felt, and he knew how she felt. But Rex saying she was perfect in front of his parents? The red-haired aegis felt flattered regardless. He was embarrassingly direct about her in front of his parents.

"Thank you for watching over us, you two" he said with a tear running down his cheek. Maybe from joy or sadness, or a combination of the two.

"Think it's time to head back?" asked Rex after he pushed the tears back in eyes.

"Well, um...I guess," responded Pyra. She wanted to talk to Rex about the last time they visited his parents' graves.

"What is it?" inquired Rex.

"It's just… um… well.. can we talk about it when we get back home?" she said.

"Sure," said Rex, a bit confused.

Rex was currently in the process of building a house for himself, Pyra, and Mythra. Being back in Fonsett for such a short time, the house was still being blueprinted. At the moment they were staying at Corrine's. Sometimes that wasn't the best place to talk. Whenever Corrine was out in the garden, Mythra was doing something that prevented Pyra and Rex from having any time alone. This time she had Kora, Praxis, and Vale over. Rex was keen to make sure they weren't seen.

"Hey Pyra, would you mind going up to the cliff so we can talk?" asked Rex

"Sure, but why?" she responded in question.

"Its just that…"

Pyra looked inside the front door and saw her sister talking and eating cake with Praxis, Kora, and Vale. No thanks. She wasn't in the mood to be teased or to be asked awkward questions. It's not that she didn't want to talk about Rex, she kind of did. But the Blades had a way of asking inappropriate, personal, and sometimes downright rude questions. Even Pyra had a breaking point, as kind and sweet as she was. She may have stuck her face in the doorway for a bit too long, however.

"Oh, hey Pyra!" said Kora.

 _Darnit!_

"Why don't you come sit down and talk with us?" she added.

The girls were curious about Rex and Pyra, so Architect knows how awkward the questions would be, especially from Mythra and Kora.

"Sorry, I'd love to, but Rex and I were about to go on a walk" she responded, unaware of the door she had just opened to more teasing.

As much as she blushed about it, she didn't mind it that much. She actually secretly liked being teased. Plus, she liked talking to people. But she had something serious on her mind now.

"Awwwww!" the four said in unison.

"We'll let you have your couple time," said Mythra, expecting a very embarrassed reaction.

"Thanks," said Pyra.

She slipped out before her sister could find another way to try and embarrass her again. The two walked towards the cliff behind Corrine's house holding each other's hands, not really caring if the Blades saw them.

Once they arrived at the cliff, they stood on the edge and stared at the remnants of the World Tree, perfectly visible from where they were standing thanks to where Fonsett Island was now positioned. It was a small titan, so it didn't merge with Elysium like the larger ones did. Instead, the titan stayed a couple peds off of where the Leftherian Titan landed.

When they arrived, Pyra let go of Rex's hand. When holding each other's hands, they both felt a sense of security. Maybe it was the life force they shared throughout their journey to Elysium, or maybe it was the fact that their life revolved around protecting each other for what seemed like so long yet was but a short time. Whenever they let go it felt like a flashback to the First Low Orbit Station after defeating Malos, when they thought they would be separated forever. When close to her, Rex felt thankful that that wasn't case, and that she came back to him.

"So, what was it, Pyra?" inquired the Salvager.

"It was about the last time we visited your parents' graves," the Aegis responded.

"Did you want to know more about my parents?" he asked. "Because I can't remember much about my Mum and Dad."

"No, its about… well, what happened after I talked to them, " Pyra said as she refrained from rolling her eyes. Yes, she wanted to know more about Rex and his family, but she was making obvious that it wasn't about that, right?

"What d'you mean?" asked her confused Driver.

"Well...I was trying to suggest something when I was talking to you," she responded. This would be difficult. How do you talk about your boyfriend's density directly to his face?

"I still don't get it," he said.

She had to be direct, yet she didn't want to hurt his feelings or give him the wrong idea. She thought Rex's density was cute and part of his charm. She didn't want that to change.

"It just seemed like you were kind of oblivious," the girl said as quickly as possible.

"Huh?" he responded, even more confused.

Now he had to think. _What was she trying to imply back then? What did I not understand that made her think I was being oblivious?_

 _"_ _And I told them not to worry, because I'm doing everything in my power to look after you."_

 _"_ _I'd love to have a family as big as yours Rex."_

 _"_ _That's alright, Azurda, I've got a surprising amount of patience."_

 _Of course, and I was blind to it the entire time. She wanted me to do something!_

That look on his face. Pyra could tell that he had come to a realization. She was worried that he'd be upset that he had been unable to understand such obvious hints But that thankfully wasn't the case.

Rex laughed to himself.

"What is it?" asked Pyra.

 _"_ _Yeah, it really is. I guess that's probably because you made it, Pyra."_

"Remember that time that time when we were at the camp fire back in Gormott, and I flirted with you" the boy asked.

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _Ahh! No, what? I didn't mean it like that! You're just, erm, really good at making fires… That's all."_

 _"_ _It's what I do."_

It had been quite possibly one of the worst flirting crimes ever committed by a guy. She still loved Rex's awkward flirting attempts and strange pick up lines, though. It was another thing that was part of his charm, according to her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," said Rex while trying to find an excuse for such an abomination. "You were one of the first girls I ever had the chance to flirt with. It was just, erm...well, new for me."

"Don't be sorry, I thought it was adorable," she said as her Driver began to blush. "Do you remember how I intentionally scooted close to you"

"Yeah," Rex replied. "I, uh, well, I kind of wanted to do something to return the favor, but I just thought that it would be, well...not appropriate. I guess me trying to flirt with you was my way of doing so."

Pyra giggled. "Well, I think you did a good job. Remember that morning in Argentum?"

Rex could remember it. Pyra was trying to take care of his wounds while, seemingly on purpose not paying attention to his personal space, which he honestly didn't mind. The pair had ended up reminiscing and laughing at all of the missed opportunities that had happened on their journey. Whenever Rex tried to take the initiative, he utterly failed. Whenever Pyra tried to take the initiative, she never went all the way. Like when she learned how to be "Blushy Crushy". But Rex doesn't have to know about that. That was between her, Nia, Tora and Poppi. Needless to say he'd find out eventually.

After a while the pair had decided to sit down and watch the beautiful sunset unfold in front of them. Pyra had gone on to think about the first time Rex and her went to his Parents' graves.

" _And this girl, is Pyra. I know you'd love her."_

She recalled the loving look she had given him then, and a couple other times that Rex hadn't noticed.

This reminded her, somehow, of the reason for their quest that she had kept hidden for so long. She was distraught over this. This was the man she loved. She should have trusted him with this secret. Rex was so optimistic that it rubbed off on her. He would have helped her through it, talked her out of it, told her not to ask such a terrible thing to her father. A tear streamed down Pyra's face and she began to cry.

"Pyra?!" said Rex "What's wrong?"

"I lied. I kept the truth from you," she said through her tears, "I made you come along on a suicide mission!"

"P-Pyra..." said Rex as he put an arm around her. She sunk her face into his shoulder as much as she could. "Don't ever think that our adventure was a bad thing. It gave me a reason to live: to protect you and Mythra. What matters to me is that you realized that you have a purpose in life."

Pyra had finally realized the truth. Through going on this journey that started as her simply wanting to kill herself as she silently suffered through the guilt she felt, both she and the boy had grown an understanding of themselves, and of their purposes in life: each other. Though they no longer shared a life force, they could not live without each other. And it was moments like this that made Rex and Pyra realize that. The ruby haired girl flung her arms around the brown haired boy and embraced him while holding back the tears, now of joy.

"Thank you, Rex," said Pyra. "I love you," she added with no hesitation.

"I love you too," the salvager responded.

The two broke their embrace, and Pyra looked at the boy with the loving stare that she given him many times before. For once in his life, Rex couldn't resist the urge, and moved his lips to hers, with Pyra following suit. The kiss lasted but a few seconds, but that was long enough.

As night time hit the pair laid down in the grass and watched the stars, their hands in each others. Pyra moved Rex's arm around her as she snuggled into him. Both where comfortable where they were, but were keen not to fall asleep, or else Mythra and Kora might see them cuddling. But even if that did happen, they wouldn't see anything they hadn't seen before. Right?


	2. Keeping Warm

Chapter 2: Keeping Warm

 _Dear Rex,_

 _We have decided to make efforts in colonizing areas of Elysium. One such area is on a mountain that some of the mercs found. We would like you to lead an expedition and find an area that would be ideal for a village. Feel free to bring whichever blades you would like. Please report back to us when you are done. I have attached the coordinates to the back of the sheet with a map._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yew_

Rex sighed as he put down the letter. Apparently, Yew and Zuo still didn't understand that Rex was the boss of the merc group. But the salvager was excited to get back on the field. Obviously, he'd bring Pyra and Crossette as the fire blades of the village, and because he wanted to spend time with the former. Perun and Godfrey, the former still believing him to be a fire blade, would also come along. He also wanted to bring Mythra and Kora.

"Sure!" answered Pyra before she was asked.

"Ahhh!" yelled a startled Rex.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" apologized Pyra.

"No, no, its fine" assured Rex "I was just surprised to see you behind me."

"I'm guessing you also want Crossette, Perun, Godfrey, Mythra, and Kora as well" assumed the girl.

Rex was astonished at how well Pyra understood him. She knew which of his blades he trusted most, and who he'd want to come along. Kora and Crossette were enthusiastic, Perun and Godfrey were dedicated, and Mythra could not and should not be trusted alone. She could work pretty hard when in competition with Kora. Crossette would just go because of Pyra going, now they just had to get the others on board.

"Oooooooooo!" squealed the girl power heavy blade. "I love going on trips. Don't worry I won't talk you're ear off, we've got work to do!."

"All right then" said Rex. "Pack up your stuff and meet us by the village gate."

"Can't wait!" exclaimed Kora. "Will Mythra be tagging along as well?"

"If we can get her too…" apathetically answered Rex.

"I'm sure we can" declared Pyra. "Make sure to get some warmer clothes though."

Similarly to Kora, Perun and Godfrey were eager to go. As ice blades, they did not have to worry about the cold. Kora and Pyra ventured into Mythra's room ready for the worst.

"Awwwwww!" cooed Kora. "She looks so adorable when she's sleeping"

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" shushed Pyra.

"Who said that" an alarmed and barely awake Mythra yelled in a "I just woke up from a hangover last night" type of voice.

"It's okay, Mythra," soothed Pyra. "Its just me and Kora."

Convincing Mythra to go on the mission would be a mighty feat, but Pyra had a trick up her sleeve. Normally she stuck to cooking healthy foods, but she had to make a promise that would get Mythra to join up. While in Garfront, Pyra had learned a few new recipes from Gorg.

"An all dessert meal?" asked the blonde Aegis.

"Yes." answered the girl.

"Fine, I'll go" apathetically expressed the blonde aegis.

"Oooooooooo!" squealed Kora. "We can have a second girl power off!"

"Pyra, would you like to judge?" asked Mythra, hoping for an opportunity to tease her little sis.

"Um, sure, I guess." responded Pyra. _Well that's going to suck_. "I'm looking forward to it!" _No, no you're not._

The new merc team gathered outside the gate, as Rex realized that he did not scheduled boat.

"The village does have a boat, right" asked Pyra.

"Well, yes. But it's for official business." responded the Boy, frustrated with himself.

 _"_ Isn't this official business?" asked Mythra.

"I guess" said Rex.

"And you can drive a boat, right?" inquired Pyra.

"Yes" said Rex. "But that might not be.."

"Just don't run us into any artifices" joked the ruby haired aegis.

"Hey!" said Rex, unable to come up with a comeback.

The Party boarded the ship, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Rex took the lead at the small bridge of the small ship. The boat slowly began to move out of Ysheva harbor. Mythra and Kora were preparing for their girl power off while Perun and Godfrey talked on and on about justice. Pyra and Crossette were in the kitchen preparing food for the voyage with supplies as limited as Tora's when the brunette salvager first met him.

"Crossette," said the red-haired girl. "Can you take over the cooking for me? I want to go and see Rex."

"I don't know if I'm as good as you yet" responded Crossette. "But I'll try my hardest!"

"Thank You Crossette," said the girl. "You'll do great, I'm sure!".

The fiery blade headed to where the Boy driving the boat, sneaking up to him, but not enough to scare him again. This time there were real risks.

"You know," started Pyra. "You do look kind of cute driving the boat"

"Th-thanks" said the salvager as he began to blush.

"And so far, no Ophion" she added.

"Haha, let's hope we don't run into him again" expressed the Brunette.

Rex wanted to wrap an arm around her, but wanted to maintain safety on the boat. Instead he raised his head and kissed her on the cheek. Pyra was going to lean her head on his shoulder, but their height difference presented an interesting challenge. She instead opted for resting her head on his.

"I've missed this" declared the red head. "I miss spending time with you"

"I've missed this too" responded Rex. "Everything has been so chaotic over the last month, and we've hardly gotten any time to spend together."

"Maybe once all of this chaos about rebuilding the world dies down, we can spend more time together" hoped Pyra aloud.

"Of course we can!" insisted the optimistic boy. "And I can't wait!"

"Hehe," giggled the girl. "Neither can I!"

Her driver had managed to put a smile on her face as usual. His optimism was quite contagious. Whenever they were apart, the pair always looked forward to the next time they would be with each other. The blade placed a gentle kiss on her driver's cheek, and they stayed near each other for the remainder of the ride. The boat had docked, or rather, standing still, as there was minimal development in the new land. Everyone was on the lower deck sleeping, except for Perun and Godfrey, who were standing watch voluntarily. Rex and Pyra were in their own bed. Rex had his arm around Pyra, as she was nuzzled in closely to him appearing quite happy where she was. She felt a sense of security when in his embrace, despite his stature.

"Well, look how cute that is!" said Kora as loud as she could, so she could wake up the couple.

"I know right!" said Mythra. "Don't you just want to watch them all day?"

"Huh?!"

The Brunette and consequently the red-haired Aegis awoke, quite embarrassed.

"Oh good, you're up" said Mythra.

"We're starving!" added Kora.

"All right" said a sleepy Pyra. "I'll make us some breakfast".

Perun was on guard duty to keep Mythra out of the kitchen. Kora snuck into the kitchen, not drawn by the smell of the food, but by curiosity.

"So Pyra," said Kora.

"Yes?" asked Pyra. "What is it, Kora?"

"Well, you're a going to a cold place" said Kora. "And so is Rex."

Pyra didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Rex will get cold" she continued. "And you're a fire blade."

"You're saying that I should.. keep him warm?" inquired the confused girl.

"Obviously" said Kora. "He would really like it!"

The girl was weary. Rex and Pyra were still a bit uncomfortable with PDAs, unless they forgot they were in public.

"I, erm… uh…" she responded. "Maybe. I just don't want to weird him out"

"You gotta be more confident with Rex" said her bigger sister.

"Lady Pyra, she escaped" informed Perun.

"It's fine" responded the girl.

"Make a move" said Mythra. "Father knows he won't."

"He does!" defended the fiery Aegis. "Just not in front of other people".

Mythra was right. She did need to do something. But this whole relationship thing was new to her and Rex. Neither of them knew what was too far or not enough. Maybe it just takes getting used to. After about twenty minutes, Pyra and Crossette finished up with breakfast. The red haired girl tried following Mythra's advice and scooted close to Rex and they ate. The boy did not object, though he blushed a bit. After breakfast was over, the team headed ashore.

"Our goal is to find a developable piece of land on the mountain" said Rex.

"Who the hell would want to live on a mountain?" asked Mythra. "Everyone would just be cold."

The resident fire blades just looked at her.

"Pyra and Crossette aren't your personal heaters, so don't hang on them for warmth" the boy added ignoring his blade's remarks.

Pyra was saddened about this. She secretly did want Rex to hold onto her for warmth, but he thought she wouldn't like it. Not only would it be adorable, but it would be comfortable for Pyra. She felt somewhat relieved when Kora winked at her, but still wished that she knew Rex would want to use her for warmth.

Rex trotted on ahead as the navigator of team, though he hoped Pyra would come with him.

"Don't worry, Pyra!" reassured the excitable and enthusiastic electric blade. "You just gotta make it clear what you want."

"Uh, I'll try" said Pyra.

"Good. Just get really close to him. We'll be torturing you about it until you do it." tortured her older sister

"Plus, I already told Perun that Rex wants to be trained for cold resistance, so now he is extra cold" Kora lied.

"Kora!" said Pyra. "That's not ok!"

"Hehe" giggled Kora. "Just looking out for you, girl!"

At least there was good intention, but now Rex would be extra cold, coupled with the fact that he didn't have very warm clothes for the conditions. And even if Pyra made it as obvious as possible, Rex was still a bit too dense to realize anything. Mythra and Kora trotted on ahead, leaving Pyra and Rex to think about herself. As the crew reached the mountain, Pyra sneaked up closer and her driver. He always looked kind of cute to her when he took the lead, then again, he always looked cute to her.

"Hey Rex!" greeted the Blade with a kiss on the cheek, instantly filling her lover with warmth.

"Hey, Pyra!" greeted her driver in response with a little blush on his face. "You kind of scared me again."

"Sorry about that" she said as she moved close to the boy, making him warmer.

 _I don't know. I'm feeling pretty cold and she's so warm. But I don't want to treat her like a personal heater as Nia did. Maybe this is enough for me. It feels nice._

The two stayed like that for a lot of time, making Kora, Mythra, and Pyra herself anxious in anticipation. Pyra didn't feel that she was getting her message across. And brushed up against him, causing the brunette to feel even more warmth.

 _Is that good enough? I'm about to just wrap my arms around him and carry him._

More time persisted yet again. Pyra continually brushed up against him and trying to make sure he got the message. Rex secretly loved these little brush ups, and while he contemplated just jumping into the literally warm girl's arms, he thought it would be embarrassing for both parties.

"For the love of the Architect!" exclaimed Mythra. "What the hell are they doing? They suck at initiative."

"Just give 'em time!" advised Kora. "They will come around to it eventually."

"That's what we've been doing!" yelled a quite perturbed Mythra, risking an avalanche.

The galling lack of initiative even started to get under Crossette, Godfrey, and Perun's skin, all of whom had no part in Mythra and Kora's meddling and no interest in having one either. Pyra wasn't pleased either.

 _I don't care anymore! He's not doing anything!_

The read head took the brunettes hand which warmed him even more. The boy had a hard time not going all out and embracing her for complete warmth. The security he had felt from holding her hand. Why had he not just done this? Everyone knew Pyra and Rex loved each other and wouldn't object to them showing their affection. And they held hands all the time with no one sided longing for warmth. It's not that clingy and weird, unlike grabbing onto her arm. Everyone was tired of waiting. Perun was never one to involve herself in the personal business of others. And she certainly did not care about their relationships. But she knew that she had one advantage: The power of ice. Very quickly she snuck up on her driver and touched his exposed neck and trotted back regretting what she had done.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" shivered a nearly frozen Rex.

 _I need her warmth. She so close, and so warm. She minded it for Nia, but maybe she wouldn't mind if I did. We're together after all._

The boy no longer cared about making a fool of himself or his girlfriend. He simply put all hesitation aside and quite literally jumped into her arms and wrapped his around her. The red-haired aegis was taken by surprise and a smile instantly appeared on her face Rex tried to speak but he simply couldn't. Maybe out of coldness or warmth or being content where he was. Pyra understood that her lover was not capable of leading at this moment and took charge.

"I think we should set up camp here" she said. "Rex seems like he needs some rest."

"Nice, Perun!" congratulated Mythra.

"I didn't even have to ask" stated Kora.

"I did what I had to do" said Perun. "As his blade, I have to not only defend, but aid him too."

The crew set up camp, with each getting their own tent, with the exception of Pyra and Rex who shared one. Rex was already cuddling into Pyra for warmth, and Pyra did not object. She was happy with it.

"Rex," said Pyra. "Were you worried about embarrassing me?"

"Well, erm…" stumbled Rex. "I-I was."

"You don't have to worry about that!" assured the girl. "My relationship with you is something I'm proud of! I love you, and I don't care who knows!"

"I love you too!" said Rex.

The two starred into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. They leaned in closer to each other and prepared to seal their lips in a kiss. But just as they were about to touch their lips…

"Hey Pyra!" hollered Mythra. "Get your ass out here, you're supposed to be judging us!"

Rex and Pyra looked at each other, and she gave him a look that indicated that she didn't want to go anywhere.

"Sorry, but I'm busy" declared Pyra.

"B-but" said Mythra.

"Come on Mythra" said Kora. "We should let them have their couple time. Plus, you need to practice anyway."

"Hey!" said Mythra.

Pyra and Rex resumed their kiss where they left off. Pyra put her arm around Rex and pulled him in closer, and he nuzzled in closer for extra warmth. The two smiled, quite content with how they were, and remained exactly the same way until morning came.


	3. A Day's Rest

For the first time in the four months since he had met Pyra, Rex had a full day off. No mercenary work, no battles, no journeying to Elysium. Just a day to relax. Both he and his fiery blade had longed for this since the titans joined. Now, most of the needed coordination of merc missions was complete, and for the time being, there wasn't really anything left to do. The boy laid in bed with his blade, with his arms around her. The couple's idea of relaxing was staying in bed all day. During the past few months, Rex had not been able fall asleep as quickly as usual. He was always concerned about something going on in his life. As a consequence, Pyra was worried about him and also found it hard to sleep. But staying here would be nice, they didn't even need to wake up. However, their plans were interrupted when an angry blonde Aegis came bursting through the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" inquired an incredibly aggravated Aegis. "You know I can't cook myself breakfast! I've been up for two hours!"

Pyra and Rex suddenly woke up to the hostile Blade.

"Mythra," said the younger, yet more mature sister in an annoyed and half asleep tone. "Rex and I want to sleep in."

"You can't just cuddle all day in bed!" scolded Mythra. "If you want to relax, do it downstairs!"

Hesitantly, Rex released his grasp, as his Blade sat up.

"I'll go make us breakfast…" sighed the fiery haired Aegis, unaware of the time.

"You mean lunch!" corrected Mythra.

Once they had gottwn downstairs Pyra had already begun to prepare lunch. Rex had decided to keep her company while she cooked. Even though his culinary abilities were only slightly above Mythra's, he wanted to stay by his the fiery Aegis's side.

"I'm sorry, Rex," said Pyra. "I thought it would work out well for us to stay in bed all day."

"It's ok, Pyra," responded the salvager. "I can still spend the whole day with you."

The girl smiled at her Driver, and with him staying close, continued to make breakfast. Unfortunately for them, they were not able to hold hands as both of Pyra's were busy with the cooking.

After the aegis finished cooking, the three sat down at the table for lunch. A large portion was given to Rex, even though he was the smallest of the three. Pyra and Mythra ate a moderate portion, and the former gave what she didn't want to eat to her driver. Mythra on the other hand was more in the mood to try and take Rex's food.

"Well, thanks for the food," expressed a calmed down Mythra in gratitude. "I'll leave you two alone. Just be safe!"

The blonde quickly left the house, satisfied with what she said, but not wanting to face the consequences. Rex and Pyra immediately blushed, but weren't as affected by her remarks as they used to be. Since they were alone in the house, they decided to venture over to the couch. The redhead hoped that she could help reduce her Driver's stress levels today. The pair arrived at the sofa, and as they sat down, Rex slid his arm around Pyra and she nuzzled in close. Fonsett had been cold as of late, giving Rex more of an excuse to stay quite close to her. Pyra was content with the brunette holding onto her for warmth. After the events at the mountain, the salvager had become more comfortable with expressing his affection towards her. Though he could hold hands with her in public, and make some romantic advances on her prior to the event, the girl preferred this much more. Happy with where she was, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and her head on his shoulder.

"I wish we could do this more often" expressed Rex. "But I'm afraid I'll have to get back to all the merc work soon."

"Don't think about that" advised the girl. "Just try and relax. I just want to have a nice, calm day with you."

"I know, Pyra," responded the salvager. "I do too. I'll just try and enjoy this day. I know I can with you."

Rex released his grip on her and laid down on the sofa. Pyra scooched in between him and the back cushion of the sofa. The Blade rested on her side and placed her head on his shoulder. The salvager slid an arm underneath her and pulled her in close, causing her to release a happy sigh. Both were quite happy with this. They could spend the entire day like this. In fact, they would. Warmth radiated into the boy, and feelings of safety and security flooded through Pyra's mind. The house was calm and tranquil, until...

"Hey Pyra!" greeted a familiar Gormotti figure. "Hey little sis!"

 _No! Not now!_ They were just about to finally relax. Why did the healer blade have to come now of all times? Rex immediately began to blush, while Pyra tried to hide the slight amount of laughter that was about to leave her.

"Nice one, NIa!" Congratulated Mythra. "I try that on Pyra all the time, but it doesn't work. I'll just do it on Rex from now on!"

 _Damnit!_

"Hi Nia" greeted Pyra in return. "Glad to see you stopped by."

In truth, both the red-haired aegis and the brunette salvager wished to see their old friends. Three months had passed since they had visited them. Nowadays, Nia and Dromarch spent their time traveling around Elysium. The grey-haired cat girl often sent letters bragging about where she was, while Rex and Pyra stayed at home or were at Garfront. Neither of the invading blades cared that they were disrupting the couple's time together. But the other pair was perturbed. Feeling obligated, the two got up and prepared the table. While it was not yet time for lunch, Pyra always liked to prepare tea for her guests. Mythra and Rex could help with the brewing, as it took little skill. However, the blonde aegis usually pretended to be a guest, so she wouldn't need to help.

Rex and Pyra brought the tea over to the table, treading carefully to not spill it. Mythra drank hers all too fast, resulting in quite the burn in her throat. Mythra's face turned red with anger and pain. Pyra, Nia and Rex chuckled as she struggled to curse. The no swearing rule in the house was hard for Mythra to abide by. Normally, Rex didn't mind, but for Pyra's sake, he liked to keep all curse words away from her.

"Ain't she cute when she's trying so hard to swear? said Nia. "Anyway, thanks for the tea Pyra. Mythra and I were going to head out into the village. Have fun!"

As Mythra and Nia headed out for the village, Rex and Pyra resumed their previous position on the sofa, hoping to find some form of stress relief. The girl placed her arms in a way that would prevent the boy from moving. This was not for selfish reasons, however. She did this because she wanted him to rest. As of late, the salvager had found it harder and harder to relax, even with his blade by his side. Mercenary work, management of the village, and salvaging were always on his mind, clogging up all the space. This stressed him to no end. Rex would've liked to be able to lead a relaxing life after he arrived to Elysium. The fiery blade felt distraught about this, but being sources of comfort for each other was a part of their calling.

"I feel like we shouldn't be relaxing when there is company over" expressed the teenager. "Maybe we should get up?"

"Rex," assured Pyra. "Nia isn't picky. She's just happy to be here. I don't think she would want you working yourself any harder than you already have. Please just try and relax."

The girl gave him a loving stare that could convince him to do anything. Maybe he could relax, just this once. The driver slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. A few minutes passed, and Pyra began to doze off as well. The boy's thoughts drifted back to the sources of his mental tension. He thought about how he had to protect Pyra and Mythra without their assistance, due to the loss of a fair amount of their power. He pondered over the merc group, and how they were faring without him at the HQ. What about the village? What about Corrine? She was growing old after all. Then he thought back to his blades, the twin Aegises. He had been so focused on work that he had hardly set apart time for her. A generous gift had been given to him when he reawakened both personas of the aegis, and it felt wrong to ignore it. He silently hoped that all of his fame would die down. Being the hero of the world, the driver of the Aegis, and the leader of the mercenaries was a strenuous job.

The girl's thoughts drifted to Rex, the one she was trying to comfort. She knew what filled his mind, and it troubled her deeply. Never had she imagined Rex getting worked up over everything that was going on in his life. It was a rather shortsighted observation to think that no further burdens would be placed on her driver in the aftermath of their journey. There was still much to do and there were many conflicts to settle after this.

Rex placed his head in his hands, unable to control his stress levels. You could have sworn he was crying, but he couldn't even manage to shed a single tear. The fiery haired aegis looked down. The man she loved was constantly being bombarded with tasks. She had noticed as of recent, that he had been getting less and less sleep than he should be.

"Rex," requested Pyra. "You should stay here. Mythra and Nia will be back soon, so I'll make dinner. How about we go to bed early tonight?"

"Early to bed?" repeated Rex. "Sounds better than staying up until midnight. Are you sure you don't need help?"

"I'm positive, Rex," answered Pyra. "Now go relax! You've earned at least one day's rest!"

The teenager smiled, and reluctantly released his grip on her. He always kept his eyes focused on her, as her presence provided a certain irreplaceable feeling of comfort for him, even if he wasn't able to talk to her. Thankfully, he was at ease for the next ten minutes. As Pyra prepared for the meal, she thought back to Rex and her journey with him.

" _Let's go to Elysium, I'll take you there myself!"_

 _"But that's probably because you made it Pyra"_

 _"And this girl is Pyra. I know, you'd love her"_

 _"With me here, he'll suffer even more, loose even more."_

 _"But the reason why we wanted to go there was to beg our father to let us die!"_

 _"You'll be fine without me now!"_

 _"I love you, Rex!"_

This time, instead of crying, she smiled. The girl wanted nothing more than to spend her life with Rex, and she hoped that she wanted the same.

 _"You do hear of blades and drivers getting married in the old stories."_

It then popped into her mind; her plans for their future. But it was too early, they had only been together for 3 months. Despite all of this, she could not help but wonder if he felt the same way. As she told Azurda, she would be patient. But the fiery haired aegis felt that she would grow anxious in waiting. Rex would eventually come around to it, right? Maybe this wasn't the time to think about it.

"Nia and Mythra are pretty late for dinner" said Rex. "Maybe we should go out and get them."

"Let them take their time" advised the girl wanting to prevent him from taking on any tasks, but also not wanting to be apart from him. "We can just eat our dinner now."

The pair sat down with two of four meals the food savvy blade had prepared. It had been a while since Rex had eaten pan fried tartari, and thankfully Pyra had prepared everyone's favorites. The aegis had little to no preference of what she ate, despite her expertise in the culinary arts. Her favorite part of the meal was simply being together with the people she cared about. The girl felt inclined to ask Rex about their plans for the future, but felt that it would be a tiny bit too forward. Yet she felt she had to ask him something of the sort.

"Rex?" asked Pyra.

"What is it?" he responded.

"Well," she began. "You said a while ago that you considered me as part of the family with Gramps, Nia, Zeke, Mórag, Tora and everyone else. Do you consider me part of your Fonsett family?" she finished as quickly as possible.

"Pyra…" responded a bewildered Rex. "Of course you are. Everyone in the village loves you, and you got Corrine's approval, which is what really matters. It doesn't matter which family you're in. You don't need to worry about that at all."

This brought Pyra back to Rex's stress. She was happy that he could relax for a bit today, but she could still sense tension in his mind. The bond between them was strong, strong enough to sense any ailments, be they mental or physical. Yet she did not want to bring up her worries about him. She let her fears reside for the time being. If Rex overworked himself any further, what would happen? She didn't want to think about the possibilities. Now Rex could tell Pyra was in mental distress too. Before they were about to comfort each other, Nia and Mythra arrived at the worst time possible for the second time today.

"What took you guys so long?" playfully inquired the red-haired Aegis. "Your food is almost cold. You're lucky a fire blade prepared it for you."

Mythra and Nia sat down and ate their dinner, as Pyra and Rex left to go upstairs. They had a long day of doing nothing after all.

"What do you think they're doing?" asked the blonde. "We just started dinner."

"Mythra," said the cat girl. "It's been pitch black for over an hour."

The fiery aegis and her driver went up the stairs into their room, put their pajamas on before proceeding to bed. Though no major tasks were accomplished today, they were both quite exhausted, especially Rex. Since the titans joined the land, he had but few days to relax. There was always an interruption from someone. Sadly, he was the most famous man in the world, and little time to himself or with Pyra could be spared. As of recent he had tried to lay low and stay out of the spot light, but he was quite the tourist attraction. It didn't help that the twin Aegises were here too. As of recent, the number of vacationers coming into the village had died down, leaving the village more peaceful. Yet the hero still had so much work to do as the leader of the mercs and essentially the International Representative of Leftheria.

"I'm sorry, Pyra," apologized Rex. "I know you wanted me to relax today, but I can't get everything off my mind."

"No," responded the girl. "I shouldn't be forcing you into this. You're going to get back into this eventually. You've worked hard your entire life, and now you get some time to relax. You'll be able to enjoy yourself."

"I did enjoy myself," declared the boy. "I got to spend a day with you, and y'know what? That doesn't happen very often."

Pyra wrapped her arms around her lover and smiled at him. It was a joyful thought that spending a day with her could bring her driver happiness. Still, she longed to take his mind off of this completely. The two lied down in their bed. Rex wrapped his arms around Pyra, as she moved in closer on her own. The fiery haired aegis let a sigh of happiness as she nuzzled into her driver, providing him warmth. Rex smiled, and fell asleep rather quickly compared to his usual time. Pyra laid awake pondering to herself for a few minutes. Her driver's embrace aided her in falling asleep quickly. Neither of them moved an inch for the entire night.

The next morning Pyra woke up quite a bit before Rex. She was so comfortable and wanted to stay, but she also had to make breakfast for everyone. Reluctantly, she softly, shyly, and slowly removed the boy's grip on her. Before leaving the room, the aegis placed a gentle kiss on her driver's forehead.

"Mornin' Pyra!" greeted the cat like blade. "How d'ya sleep?"

"I slept well," answered Pyra. "I didn't need to worry about Rex's anciety levels nearly as much. What about you?"

"A nice catnap," responded Nia. "How's Rex?"

"He's been very stressed lately." she replied. "He's worried about Mythra and I, the villagers,

and the mercs. He has a lot of responsibility for someone his age, and it worries me. I don't know how to help him."

"Pyra," comforted Nia. "You know him the best. You just gotta comfort him. He loves you. There's a reason why Mythra and I left him to you. We trust you more than anyone in this world and we know you're perfect for each other. You two are gonna be spendin' your entire lives together. Maybe even get married!"

"M-m-married?" asked a blushing Pyra. "I uh. I want t-. I-I don't know if its…"

"Relax" assured Mythra. "She wasn't joking though. Rex is probably gonna prop…"

"Shaddup" demanded Nia as she covered Mythra's mouth. "Don't get her more worked up more than she already is."

Pyra sighed. Maybe she'd think about this later. There wasn't any rush, right?

"You don't need to worry, Pyra," reassured Nia. "Rex is happy with you. Being relaxed will come naturally."

"Thank you guys" said the redheaded Aegis. "I needed that."

Pyra wrapped her arms around Nia, and tried to reach Mythra, but she jumped away quickly. The two collectively moved towards Mythra in hopes to get her join. Reluctantly, the blonde Aegis brought her arms around both of them. Pyra smiled, happy she could rely on these two and Rex for support. The two blades offered great support for Pyra's relationship with Rex, regardless of their past feelings for him.

Around 30 minutes later, Rex awoke, and came downstairs immediately. Pyra suddenly felt a kiss on her lips, and pair of arms around her. Either, the boy had not realized that two of his other Blades were watching, or maybe he didn't care.

"So, Rex," inquired the red-haired girl. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept like a baby!" he responded. "Thanks for helping me with relaxing. I-If it would be okay with you, I would like to relax again, uh, with you of coarse."

"Hehe" the girl giggled. "Be my guest."

The two walked over to the breakfast table, hands in each other's, and didn't let go even during the meal. Both of them were happy. Thanks to Pyra, Rex had finally gotten _a_ well-earned _day's rest._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry this took so long. I was working on another fic for about a week, which you will see soon. It may be a few weeks until I upload the next chapter, because I have to refine the other Pyrex fic I have. Also, I will be starting a high school au fic some time in October. Special thanks to Architect_N3J, TragicallyBadAtThis, and Duffykinz. The extra cuddles were put in for TheLastGreninja, and the Pyra and Nia bestie hug was put in for Aegis Runestone. Have a good day, my fellow Pyrex cuddlefic enthusiasts!


End file.
